Sonriéndole a la vida
by Capitan Kuchiki
Summary: AU/ Una enfermedad cambiará la vida de Rukia, y justo ahora que es nueva en la escuela. Allí conocerá Ichigo, pero también tendrá el apoyo de sus mejores amigos: Matsumoto y Renji. También tendrá una enemiga que le hará la vida imposible, Inoue Orihime. No obstante, la vida misma ha golpeado a todos, lo que los llevó a tomar una actitud diferente.
1. Capítulo 1

**Disclaimer:** Bleach es propiedad de Kubo Tite.

* * *

 _«_ _Nos guste o no, los viajes tienen un destino._ _»_ —El teorema Katherine, John Green

* * *

 **Sonriéndole a la vida**

 _Capítulo 1_

 **RUKIA**

Caminaba con Matsumoto y Renji por las tiendas de ropa, charlando y riendo sobre las botas de Matsumoto por su color amarillo mostaza, luego fuimos a la casa de Momo a buscar los libros de Renji: _Orgullo y Prejuicio_ y _Bajo La Misma Estrella_. Tomamos un autobús a casa de Matsumoto comimos nachos, Hot Dogs y muchas cosas grasientas. Charlamos, reímos hasta más no poder. Escuché el vibrar de mi teléfono, se trataba de la esposa de mi hermano, Hisana, estaba mandándome mensajes de cómo a qué hora iba a llegar, charlé un momento más con los chicos y después de veinte minutos les dije que me iba.

Luego de la aventura con los chicos, me fui a mi casa para dormir, ya que mañana sería el primer día de escuela, pero seguí charlando con Matsumoto por teléfono hablando de cómo Renji podía ser tan buen lector, y a nosotras no nos interesaba la literatura para nada. Luego de charlar y charlar, me despedí de Matsumoto y enseguida me quedé dormida .

Desperté de cabeza hacia mi lampara al escuchar mi reloj, lo presiono y camino al cuarto de baño cepillo mis dientes, me ducho y recojo mi melena negra, tomo el peine y camino al cuarto. De regreso observo la hora, corro al armario dando saltos, escojo una chaqueta blanca y un vestido azul claro, me visto lo más rápido que puedo y tomo mi mochila, bajo las escaleras y entonces me acuerdo de mi celular. Subo de regreso, lo encuentro y lo agarro para volver a bajar nuevamente y corro escaleras hacia abajo, llego a el primer piso y camino de puntillas para que Hisana no me observe salir de casa. Cuando giro el pomo de la puerta, salgo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja corriendo como una loca.

Caminé hasta la escuela capturando fotos de personas, paisajes y otras cosas.

Cuando llegué a la escuela y fui a la dirección a buscar mi horario de clases, le doy un vistazo, notando que a primera hora tengo Historia Contemporánea seguida de Química e Ingles. Camino por los pasillos llenos de muchachos tropezando y esquivándolos, miro el aula 11-B; toco y paso, veo a todo un motón de chicos/as hablando mientras la profesora entra al mismo tiempo que yo .

—Pase, aunque ya lo hizo —dijo la profesora, ella es pequeña como de 1.60, más alta que yo, con cabello alborotado y dientes torcidos—. Y soy su profesora de Historia Contemporánea, vaya y tome asiento.

—Soy Rukia, Rukia Kuchiki —dije volviendo mi vista a la profesora .

—Bien. Pues comencemos con la clase, Rukia Kuchiki.

Caminé hacia tercer asiento vacío en una fila de la derecha, coloqué mi mochila en la mesa, observé en mi entorno a todos los chicos y retuve mi vista en un muchacho con cabello naranja, de tez oliva y ojos color miel que estaba hablando con otro chico, vuelvo mi vista hacia atrás y están dos chicas susurrando cosas, al parecer de mí. Presto atención a la clase tomando en cuenta de que sé que me aburrirá. Al sonar el timbre salí al comedor a buscar mi bandeja de comida, busco una mesa vacía tomo asiento viendo hacia los lados para ver si encuentro a Matsumoto en el comedor, y en un simple parpadeo se sentó la chica que estaba susurrando detrás de mi.

—Hola, soy Orihime Inoue —hizo un una pequeña reverencia y yo también—. Así que tú eres Rukia — dijo ella afirmando mi nombre.

—Sí. Esa soy yo, un placer —dije yo con media sonrisa falsa soltando mi mano—. Bueno me tengo que ir —al levantarme ella me sostuvo por mi chaqueta y tiró de ella.

—Aléjate de Ichigo, ¿entendiste? —acercó su cara a la mía—. ¿Entendiste? —repitió.

—Oye, primero no se quién es Ichigo, segundo, no entiendo porque te enojas si ni siquiera lo conozco —tiré de mi chaqueta y seguí mi curso.

Recibí un mensaje de mi hermano, de cómo iba mi día. No lo respondo. Al alzar la vista tropecé con el chico que miré por unos segundos en el salón, ¿será este chico el tal Ichigo? Me detuve por un momento y luego intenté seguir.

* * *

 **ICHIGO**

—Oh, lo siento —susurré continuando mi curso y ella el suyo, volteé varias veces para ver con quién tropecé, y fue con Rukia Kuchiki. Vuelvo mi vista hacia el frente y Orihime se aferra a mi cuello y me besa en la mejilla como si me fueran a robar.

—Hola. ¿Qué haces? —ella volteo hacia donde yo miré por unos momentos.

—Sólo iba a la clase de química —callé por un momento y eché mi cabeza hacia atrás— y a guardar unas cosas —sonó el timbre y todos los chicos se dirigieron a sus respectivas aulas de clases, Orihime me volvió a besar, pero está vez más cerca de mis labios, caminó y me guiño un ojo. Yo tambien me fui al salón de química, al entrar ya todos tenían una pareja excepto Keigo y Rukia.

—Bien, tome asiento para empezar la clase —dijo la profesora, todavía no me decidía pero enseguida tomé el asiento junto a Rukia.

Ella abrió el libro para comprobar lo que estaba explicando la profesora, por supuesto yo no prestaba atención.

—Este es el resultado —dijo ella.

—Lo siento, ¿qué me dijiste? —pregunté con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Que este es el resultado del ejercicio —dijo ella, apuntando a su cuaderno una vez lo hubo verificado en el libro—. No prestaste atención, ¿cierto?.

—No entendí nada —ella abrió sus ojos—. ¿Me puedes explicar otra vez?

Por lo general me hacía el mal entendido, pero suelo ser aplicado; algunas personas suelen darle un juicio a la gente sin conocerla y esa mierda me molesta. En todo caso necesito entender.

—Está bien, pero esta vez presta atención —Fue bastante clara y su voz entonaba que al mayor problema me mandaba al diablo. Me explicó todo y de todas formas no entendí nada . No sabía qué demonios me pasaba.

—Soy Ichigo Kurosaki —sonreí, volteando mi cara a sus notas en el cuaderno.

—Yo soy Ruk... —no terminó de hablar cuando apareció la profesora para verificar el resultado del ejercicio.

—Eso está muy bien señorita Kuchiki —hizo una pausa y dirigió su vista hacia mí—, en cambio usted debería prestar más atención a la clase —retomó su curso y siguió hablando con los estudiantes.

—Creo que debo estudiar un poco más —dije sonriendo y ella sonrío también, por alguna razón sentí que era como yo; aún con todas las diferencias, había algo—. Ah por cierto, ya sé tu nombre Rukia.

—Ya lo noté —devolvió la vista a su cuaderno para cerrarlo ya que había sonado la campana de salida .

—Bien, seguiremos la clase en el próximo encuentro, pueden retirarse.

Iba a ofrecerme para llevarla a su casa, pero llego Orihime y me sostuvo por mi abdomen. Envolviéndome en un abrazo.

—¿Puedes llevarme a casa? Por favor, ¿hmm? —subimos a mi Ford, la dejé en su casa y luego conduje a la mía.

* * *

 **RUKIA**

Salí de la clase de Inglés y fui directamente a casa, al llegar lo primero que hice fue colocar la mochila sobre la mesa, caminé hacia la escalera y subí varios pasos, cuando de pronto sentí un dolor punzante en la espalda, no le preste atención; alcancé la cima y me acosté en mi cama para que se me pasase el dolor, sentí vibrar mi teléfono. Otro mensaje de mi cuñada Hisana preguntando si estaba en casa y que habia dejado la llave en el trabajo. Me levanté, caminé hacia la escalera, volví a sentir el dolor en mi espalda perdiendo el equilibrio y cayendo por las escaleras girando por cada escalón, sentí cómo se golpeó mi cabeza con el pasamanos y mi vista empezó a teñirse de negro.

* * *

Observo todo el entorno del cuarto en el que estoy, de pronto dejo observar la habitación fijando mi vista en unos globos azules. Noto que mi cuerpo tiene unos cables y cosas conectadas, dirijo mi vista hacia la puerta, ésta se abre y entra mi cuñada Hisana junto con mi hermano. Detrás de ellos viene un doctor con algo en las manos. La planilla de sus notas sobre mí, supongo.

—Buenos días, señorita —dice el doctor—. Bueno, presentó un poco de contusión en la cabeza. Tiene unos pequeños hematomas en el cuerpo de los cuales pronto podrá recuperarse. El resto es...

—Diga lo que tenga que decir —le dijo mi hermano Byakuya , quien estaba a mi lado.

—Sí. Dígalo ya —dije hablando con calma.

—Señorita sólo lo puedo hablar con su hermano o su esposa —discrepó el doctor.

—¡QUE LO DIGA YA! —grité, sonando mi voz quebrada—. Por favor —me suavicé y Hisana se me acercó tocando mi espalda. Cada caricia era peor.

—Está bien —Se resignó el doctor y luego tomó una inhalación y empezó a hablar—. Usted presenta una enfermedad en los tejidos llamada Esclerosis Múltiple, la cual le irá quitando el movimiento poco a poco, y en estos momentos está empezando la primera etapa. Veo que no quieren que ande con rodeos por lo que voy a ser claro y directo. Luego de que avance te quedarás sin movimiento —dijo subiendo sus gafas—, tu cuerpo quedara inerte —volvió su vista hacia nuestros rostros, uno por uno—. Lo siento mucho —dicho esto, se marchó.

Veo a Hisana llevándose las manos a la cara y una lágrima rodando por su mejilla. Mientras, mi hermano se colocaba las manos en su cabellera negra y yo... yo no lograba pensar, reaccionar. Hasta que llegaron las preguntas. _¿Cómo esto me pudo pasar?._ _¿Por qué a mí?_

Después de hablar con el doctor, entró una enfermera diciéndole algo a mi hermano, sonrío y se fue.

—Rukia, todo... todo va estar bien —dijo Hisana para tratar de consolarme, pero no puede, ya no puede hacer nada por mí.

—No. No Hisana, nada de esto está bien —una lágrima rodó e inmediatamente la sequé—. ¿Por qué esto me sucede a mí? —ella me tomó de las manos entrelazándolas con las suyas y las apretó un poco como para hacerme sentir su apoyo, su dolor. Que estaba conmigo.

—No lo sé, pero... uh, ya ni se que decir —susurró, fijó su vista en mi hermano como queriendo decirle que él también debería decirme algo—. Lo bueno es que mañana te dan de alta —dijo tratando de aligerar el ambiente. Cosa que no funcionó.

Al salir del hospital mi hermano encendió su Suv y me acomodó en el asiento delantero, en el trayecto a casa me imaginé como sería mi vida con esta enfermedad incurable (estuve buscando toda la información posible en internet), volví mi vista hacia la ventana, ya estábamos cruzando la última manzana de la calle para llegar a casa. Mi hermano estacionó el auto al llegar, salió y colocó una silla de ruedas, me sostuvo en sus brazos como pudo hasta que estuve instalada en esa cosa que me hacía sentir como una parapléjica aunque todavía estaba "sana". Finalmente, en la entrada estaban mis amigos esperándome.

—Buenos días, Hisana. Hola chica ruda, ¿cómo estas? —dijo Tatsuki, sonriendo.

—Estoy bien, sólo estoy en una silla de ruedas —dije sonriendo—. ¿Y tú que me cuentas?

—Bueno, creo que voy a volver a mi antigua escuela —y me sonrió con nostalgia, o lastima, no sé—. Qué bien será estudiar otra vez juntas.

—Bien, las dejaré para que sigan charlando —dijo Hisana, caminó hacia dentro.

Tatsuki y yo salimos al pequeño porche charlamos, reímos y seguimos conversando, para cuando estaba de noche no hacía falta la silla, empecé a caminar por mi misma. También charlé con Matsumoto y Renji, quienes me distrajeron por completo de la horrible noticia, y para cuando todos se fueron, debí estar muy cansada porque derrepente me di cuanta que había dormido. Hisana se acercó a mí. Ahora estaba en mi habitación, seguro me subió Renji.

—¿Qué tal estuvo la conversación?

—Además de chistosa, me dijo que vendrá todos los sábados —sonreí un poco—. Pero si se viene a estudiar a nuestra escuela podré verla todos los días —mi sonrisa volvió por completo.

—Byakuya dejará de viajar tanto y se quedará mucho más tiempo con nosotras.- soltó esas palabras y yo voltee de inmediato.

—¿De verdad ? ¿Mi hermano estará más tiempo en la casa, con nosotras?.

—Sí, pequeña, tu hermano estará muy cerquita de ti —se levantó viendo hacia el techo—. Bueno es hora de acostarse, porque hay que ir mañana para la escuela —agarró la silla de ruedas y la dirigió a la escalera, seguramente iba a guardarla, pero no por mucho tiempo—. Ahora no vendrá a verte, sabes cómo es, debe estar pensado en ti, ya sabes. Dale tiempo, seguro mañana hablará contigo —dijo y salió de la habitación.

Me quedé mucho rato pensando. En mi vida, en cómo cambiaría, y lo que no hice frente a los demás, lo hice estando sola: lloré, desconsoladamente hasta quedarme dormida.

Mi hermano Byakuya habló conmigo en la mañana, no fue una charla extensa, pues Byakuya no es de hablar mucho, pero lo que me dejó claro fue que, pasara lo que pasara él y Hisana estarán conmigo. Luego desayunamos y me fueron a llevar a la escuela.

Entre tanto pensar y escuchar a Hisana y a mi hermano hablando sobre sus viejos tiempos, llegamos rápido a la escuela, donde bajé y me dirigí a la boca del lobo.

Cuando estaba entrando, justamente me topé en la puerta con Ichigo.

* * *

 _No es perfecto, pero sí mucho más limpio._

 _Ciao._

Editado: Fanfiction, 2017.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Disclaimer:** Bleach es propiedad de Kubo Tite.

 **Sonriéndole a la vida**

 _ **Capítulo 2**_

Entré a la escuela y me tropecé con Ichigo, su cara cambió inmediatamente cuando me vio, yo le sonreí un poco.

—Tomen asiento —dijo una mujer de cabello negro—. Espero que no te metas en problemas otra vez Kurosaki, puedes salir —Ichigo soltó una sonrisa llena de picardía y desapareció por el pasillo.

Luego de entregar mi recibo de permiso por unos días, volví a casa. subí a mi cuarto, tomé mi teléfono y empecé a enviarle textos a Matsumoto .

— _¿Podemos hablar?_

— _Por supuesto, llámame._

— _Pero aquí en mi casa._

— _No, lo siento, no podré ir estoy estudiando, tengo examen._

— _Bien, ¿pero puedes venir mañana?_

Pasó así el día; aburrido y gris. Llegó la noche y yo aún estaba en mi habitación como muerta de tanto pensar, no quise comer, sólo bebí un jugo de frutas que Hisana me trajo. Luego me duché y volví a mi habitación.

Me cansé de estar recostada en la cama esperando las repuesta de Matsumoto a mis mensajes de texto y todo lo que mi mente maquinaba. Intenté levantarme, me sostuve y caminé dos pasos. Mis piernas empezaron a doler. Caminé varios pasos más y al girar me tropecé con la cama; caí soltando un gemido y escuché unos pasos por las escaleras. Subí lo más rápido a la cama sin importar el dolor, pero no debía dejar que lo notaran. Así que como pude me coloqué la colcha, de inmediato entró Hisana observándome.

—¿Qué fue ese golpe? —preguntó con las manos en la cadera.

—Sólo fue un golpe en la en la pierna al levantarme de la cama —muy poco le miento Hisana así que sé que me creerá. Aunque ciertamente no le mentí; sólo omití toda la información.

—¿No te hiciste daño verdad?

—No. Estoy bien, no fue nada —ella caminó hacia la puerta y se devolvió

—En la puerta está un chico, dice que quiere entregarte algo - me puse cómoda en la almohada.

—¿Le preguntaste si no se había equivocado?

—Sí, y me mencionó que no lo estaba, que el sabía que vivías aquí y sólo dijo que quería entregarte algo —hizo una pausa para pensar— . ¿No será que el muchacho soló busca una excusa para verte?

—Por favor, Hisana, soló deja de hablar y ve a decirle que enseguida bajo —y ella se fue avisarle a el chico que dentro de un momento bajaría las escaleras .

Veo una imagen borrosa en la puerta a través del cristal y es Hisana, yo abro e inmediatamente veo al el chico parado de espalda en el porche, se voltea y enseguida me doy cuenta de que es Ichigo, ¿qué querrá a estas horas de la noche?.

—Hola. ¿Cómo estás? —hizo una pausa y continuó hablando—Eh, esto es para ti —me mostró un cuaderno, lo tomo y lo ojeo—. Son las clases que te perdiste hoy —él levantó la cara y sonrío.

—Gracias, no lo tenías que hacer, además —hice una pausa para tomar aire—, no sé si vaya a la escuela esta semana, pero de todas formas muchas gracias.

—No fue nada —colocó sus manos en la chaqueta .

—¿Quieres pasar?

—Claro —me aparte y él entró, escuché la puerta cerrarse detrás de mí.

—¿Quieres algo de beber agua, jugo?, soda ¿quizás? —él giró.

-Sí, una soda está bien.

—Bien —veo hacia la cocina y está Hisana espiando—. Espérame un momento —caminé hacia el refrigerador, abro la puerta del éste y escucho un siseo de Hisana.

—Espera, ¿vas a darle eso? Es de tu hermano —ella cruzo sus brazos sobre el pecho. Suele ser amable pero cuando se trata de su marido se pone como que extraña; casi que no es ella misma.

—No importa y mi hermano tiene muchas en el sótano —volteo y camino hacia el sofá donde está Ichigo—. Toma, no sé si te gusta, pero es la unica que hay.

—¿Con quién hablabas? —Yo volteo hacia la cocina y Hisana ya no está.

—No era eso, sólo estaba cantando un poco —Ya van dos mentiras en un día—. Bueno y, ¿cómo estuvo la clase química? —coloqué mis piernas juntas y me miró fijamente.

—Además de aburrida, muy mal —hizo una mueca muy extraña—. ¿Y tú, cómo vas con las terapias — cuando voy a responder él me interrumpe—. Lo siento no debí preguntar. Es que todo el mundo lo comentaba y yo estaba preocupado.

—Esa pregunta no me molesta —sonreí .

Respondí varias de sus preguntas, no sé qué lo trajo aquí o por qué vino, según él a traer los apuntes, pero que yo sepa, no hice nada para que me trate. Esta situación es extraña; desde donde se mire lo es.

Ichigo y yo charlamos y reímos un poco, no esperaba su visita pero me hizo bien hablar con alguien, además de la breve conversación con Matsumoto que nunca terminó y sigo esperando su texto.

Él se levantó y colocó la lata de soda en la mesa.

—Bueno me tengo que ir, nos vemos en cuanto puedas asistir a clases. —lo acompañé a la puerta, él se volteó saludó en despedida y gritó—: !Ah! Hace frío, ¿no crees? —dicho esto se marchó encendiendo el auto.

Extraño. Me quedé perpleja, y recordé la advertencia de la chica de hermosa figura; Orihime Inoue.

Después de la visita de Ichigo pensé que podía ir a la escuela sin importar el permiso, pues si me sentía bien de igual forma podría asistir. Ensayé y ensayé mi caminar, no debía dejar que notasen algún empeoramiento, aunque sé que no será de la noche a la mañana, de igual forma mi caminar es patoso, y desde que el doctor me dio la noticia, hasta pareciese como si se notara mucho más. Tal vez son tonterías mías, o tal vez no, pero no quiero arriesgarme. Quiero ser tratada como normalmente lo harían sino supieran de la enfermedad.

Me senté un momento en el suelo, se me vino una imagen de Ichigo a la cabeza, no sé la razón.

—¿Qué me está pasando? —me levanté del piso con una mano en la frente y la otra en el pecho—. Seguro me estoy volviendo loca, tsk, deja de pensar y hablar sola Rukia Kuchiki. —dejé mi mente en blanco por un momento—. Bien me daré una ducha de nuevo y me acostaré.

Me recosté en la cama posteriormente de la ducha y enseguida me quedé dormida.

Veo imágenes de mí hablando con alguien, es una chica en silla de ruedas, cuando toco su hombro la imagen se borra como una sombra hacia la derecha, volteo y ahora yo soy la chica en la silla, intento levantarme pero mi cuerpo no responde, deseo gritar pero no puedo, al ver hacia delante estoy en una carretera desolada enseguida me doy cuenta de que estoy de pie, vuelvo mi vista al frente y un auto me golpea. Despierto con mi cuerpo sudando y respirando ajitadamente volteo hacia el reloj: 5:27 am, pasé mi mano por mi cabellera hacia atrás, me levanté y caminé hacia las escaleras, cuando llego al primer escalón me acuerdo de mi caída, borro la imágen de mi mente. Camino de puntillas para no despertar a Hisana y a mi hermano Byakuya ,llego al refrigerador, tomo un jugo. Cuando volteo está Byakuya detrás, siento el jugo en mis pies.

—Lo siento, no quería asustarte —él sostuvo el envase del jugo y fue por algo para secar el reguero —. Dime, ¿qué haces aquí abajo? —Preguntó trapeando el piso.

Muy extraño, mi hermano no es muy comunicativo. ¿Es que hoy todo va a seguir tan raro como ayer?

—Sólo fue un mal sueño —dije pasando mi mano derecha por mi cabellera—. Sólo fue eso.

Byakuya terminó de secar el resto del jugo y como siempre sus conversaciones conmigo eran cortas; pero aliviadoras. Fui a mi cuarto volví a ver la hora: 6:17 am, tomo la toalla camino al cuarto de baño para bañarme, toco el agua y está tibia. Me desvisto.

Introduzco mis piernas en la bañera y luego mi cuerpo hundiéndome. Al salir de la bañera, me vestí y me alisté para ir a la escuela bajo las escaleras y mi hermano se ha levantado, él está vestido con un jersey y unos vaqueros, es la primera vez que lo veo vestido así: casual.

—¿Te llevo? —sostuvo las llaves.

—No, caminaré —hice una una pausa y termine de hablar—. Acuérdate de lo que dijo la terapeuta: "debes caminar para reforzar tus músculos".

Salí de casa y caminé hasta la de Matsumoto, quise tocar su puerta, pero me contuve y seguí mi curso, no recordaba lo bien que se sentía estar afuera; sentir el aire en la piel y escuchar todo tipo de sonidos. Escucho un claxon detrás, volteo y es Ichigo en un auto azul oscuro sonriendo, él se acerca.

—Vamos sube, llegarás tarde —se quita la chaqueta negra que llevaba y se queda en un jersey color blanco—. ¿Qué esperas? —tomo la manilla y entró al auto—.Hola, Rukia. ¿Cómo estas?, aunque veo que mejor —él mismo se respondió, volteé hacía él, tenía una media sonrisa.

—Sí, estoy mucho mejor —coloqué un mechón de cabello detrás de mi oreja—. Y tú. ¿Cómo estás?

—Aliviado —arrancó el auto—, muy aliviado —muestra de nuevo su sonrisa.

Su sonrisa no concuerda con su cara; parece un chico problemas.

—¿De qué estás aliviado?

—En realidad, no sé de qué me siento aliviado —Dijo con su _extraña sonrisa_ todavía en la cara.

¿Qué moscas..?

Llegamos a la escuela, él aparcó el auto en la parte de frente. Bajé e inmediatamente vi a Matsumoto y a Renji, vuelvo mi cara hacia abajo para tomar mi celular del bolsillo, camino y tropiezo con alguien, pero no me doy cuenta de quién es hasta que alzo la cara.

—Te dije que te alejaras de mi novio. —Reconozco la voz. Alzó su mano y luego sentí un ardor en mi cara, volteo hacia Orihime y sostengo su melena naranja con todas mis fuerzas, no sé cómo lo hice pero la tiré al suelo, le doy un puñetazo en la cara y sale sangre de su nariz. Cuando voy a volverle a dar detienen mi mano volteo a ver quién es, y es Ichigo. Me levanta, yo forcejeo soltándome, pero me detiene Renji, de él si no me puedo soltar por más que yo quiera. Me aleja de Orihime, cuando me suelta, yo lo cacheteo girando su cara.

—¡Rayos! Lo siento, Renji, lo siento. No debí a haberte golpeado —Coloco mis manos en la boca y luego las quito—. Es que me hizo enojar —inhalé aire y luego lo solté— no debiste detenerme.

—Lo sé —dijo él con sencillez en sus pocas palabras .

—¿Lo sabes? —pestañeo y giro mi cara a la gente que estaba a mi alrededor—. Mi hermano va a matarme.

—¿Ganas una pelea y te preocupa que tu Hermano se entere? Esto es lo mas loco que has hecho por años —él reía a carcajadas y yo no pude aguantar mi sonrisa—. Y lo peor es que estás enferma —su comentario final no se me hizo nada gracioso, pero volvió a su postura anterior rápidamente—. Bien , volvamos —dijo tratando de dejar de reír—. Quiero ver la nariz de Orihime y la cara de Matsumoto cuando te vea

—Cállate —caminamos por los pasillos y lo que se escuchaba era a los chicos gritar: "buen derechazo", al principio me sonrojé, pero cuando veo a la Directora enfrente de mí estómago se encoge.

—Señorita Kuchiki, la necesito para hablar de inmediato en mi oficina —se volteó y caminó dando la vuelta a la izquierda.

—Oh, oh. Creo que alguien está en problemas — dijo Renji con ironía—. Te veo después.

Caminé hacia la dirección y ahí estaba también Orihime con un poco de sangre todavía en su nariz, el comentario de Renji se me vino a la mente otra vez y mi sonrisa volvió, ella no me ha visto, pero al sentarme Orihime coloca un pañuelo en su nariz rota.

-—Ustedes dos, ¿me pueden explicar por qué estaban peleando? —Preguntó la directora sin rodeos, cuando voy a hablar Orihime empieza a decir con su voz ridícula y falsa, llorando:

—Directora ella fue la que comenzó, yo estaba bajando del auto con Ichigo y ella... —la directora la interrumpió.

—Perdón que la interrumpa, pero al estar asomada por la ventana vi que usted fue la que abofeteó a la señorita kuchiki. ¿Cierto? —Orihime se quedó con la boca abierta—. ¿Puede llamarme al joven Kurosaki otra vez? —le dijo a una mujer que estaba sentada organizando unos papeles.

—Enseguida —esperamos un par de minutos hasta que apareció Ichigo. Su cara es seria hasta que me ve; tiene una media sonrisa, intenta ocultar una carcajada.

—Buenos días, Kurosaki. Me puede explicar la razón por la cual las chicas aquí presentes tuvieron esta... — hizo una pausa para buscar una palabra— reyerta —su mirada se quedó fija en Ichigo.

—Bien, bien. Primero yo no tuve que ver en nada, y segundo Orihime abofeteó a Rukia por... —su mirada se fijó en Orihime y ella le hacía muecas para que no dijera más nada—... celos.

—¿¡Celos!? ¿Y por qué la señorita Inoue tendría celos de la señorita Kuchiki? Si a penas acaba de llegar aquí —preguntó la directora

—Porque yo le terminé —Esas palabras hicieron que Orihime emitiera un gemido muy fuerte.

—Entonces, usted sí tiene que ver en esto —afirmó la directora.

—Tú... maldito idiota —le soltó Orihime con rabia.

Mi risa volvió pero no de felicidad, sino una risa molesta, ¿ella me metió en este lío sólo por que me vio con Ichigo? Absurdo.

—¡Oiga!, espero que a usted le agrade detención, puede irse —Orihime se levantó como una fiera—.Een cuanto a ustedes...

—¿Sí? —Inquirimos Ichigo y yo al mismo tiempo.

—Estarán también castigados, pero en la biblioteca organizando los ficheros por orden alfabético. Se pueden retirar —Ichigo y yo salimos de la oficia con la compostura intacta.

Como que nos lo tomamos demasiado bien.

—Creo que... —empecé a hablar.

—Te veo en la biblioteca —Colocó una mano en su cabello y no me dejó terminar lo que iba a decir..

-Sí, te... veo en la biblioteca —sólo eso pude decir. Caminé unos pasos y me acordé que iba en mala dirección.

—La biblioteca está por allá. —dijo él sonriendo y señalando hacia un pasillo vacío.

—Sí, ya lo recordé. −Caminé hasta que desapareció de mi vista.

.

 _Gracias por los comentarios anteriores a todos._

—Editado: Fanfiction, 2017.


	3. Capítulo 3

_**Sonriéndole a la vida**_

Por Byakuya13

 _Capítulo 3_

 **ICHIGO**

La vi alejarse por el pasillo, perdida por tratar de encontrar la biblioteca. Aunque yo tambien debería ir hacia allá. Cierro el casillero y coloco mi mochila en mí hombro, y cuando volteo está Orihime, se le nota en el color de su cara que está enojada, en el siguiente segundo estampa su mano al lado izquierdo de mi cara, ardiendo.

–Esto es lo que te mereces y más, hipócrita.

Me a acerco un poco más, tanto que mi rostro quedó casi pegado del suyo.

-¿Hipócrita? Ja, yo no soy el hipócrita, la hipócrita fuiste tú, desde el principio de nuestra relación.–coloco una sonrisa de malicia, me hice a un lado–Y por cierto no soy idiota, sé que andabas besuqueándote con Ishida– hizo ademán de hablar pero se quedó callada.

Caminé hacia la biblioteca para ayudar a Rukia con los ficheros pero no la veo, camino hacia la parte de atrás y ahí está, al parecer ya lleva un pedazo hecho, me encamino hacia donde está ella, me siento y Rukia se asombra.

–Lo siento por llegar tarde, es que tuve otro problema pero ya está resuelto, bien, ¿por dónde te ayudo?–Ella señaló un pedazo de fichero que estaba desordenado–Creo que esto será un poco complicado y tardaremos mucho.

–De eso se trata ¿no?, que tardemos en ordenarlo, además es muy fácil reordenarlo.–Está también como enojada... no lo sé. Y ni siquiera sé por qué está enojada.

Pasamos como media hora en acomodar la mitad de un fichero y son cinco, entre tanto hablar bobadas acomodamos cuatro y al último ya le faltaba poco, escucho unos pasos cerca y creo que viene hacia acá, alzo la cara y Rangiku Matsumoto está sentada al lado de Rukia.

–¡Holaa!–Saludó ella coqueteando–Rukia te estaba buscando, todo el mundo estaba hablando de tu pelea, dicen que fue sorprendente–hizo una leve pausa y volvió a hablar–oye sobre los mensajes de ayer no te los respondí porque mi tío me arrebató el celular–echó sus manos adelante juntándolas–anda mi pequeñita amiga perdóname ¿Sí?–ella parece una niña rogando por un dulce. Rukia alzó su cara y parecía estar furiosa–¿No me vas perdonar...?

–Por supuesto, pero si me dices dónde estabas cuando hubo esa pequeña reyerta.

–¿Pequeña?–digo yo, ella voltea hacia mi con una mirada amenazante. Alzo las manos para decir que me callo.

–Hey, ¿y eso que andas con Ichigo?–quizás ella pensó que susurró al oído de Rukia pero se escucha a más alto de lo que cree– No me digas que te gusta.

–Claro que no, ¿estás loca?–sonreí y ella también.

-Yo sé que está como un chocolate, así que tú no me mientas.–Aclaré mi garganta y las dos voltearon.

–Saben que las estoy escuchando, ¿verdad?

–Ay maldición, parece que este chico tiene orejas de elefante–Matsumoto rió al decir eso.

–No las tengo. Y las escuché porque parece que se les olvidó susurrar.–Rukia rió–Bien, terminemos esto para poder irnos.

Terminamos a las cinco de la tarde. Fuimos a la salida del salón de lectura, bajamos las escaleras Rukia y Matsumoto iban delante de mí hablando, pero ésta sí que no la pude escuchar, damos vuelta hacia la puerta de la biblioteca, Rukia gira la manilla pero no abre.

–Rayos, no abre.

–¿Qué?, ¿estás segura de que no está cerrada con llave.–Matsumoto se colocó en la puerta y giró también la manilla pero nada, no abría.

–Puedes llamar a tu hermano, porque yo no tengo el numero del celular de mi tío.–Dijo Matsumoto.

–Está bien–Rukia sacó su celular y presionó la sensible pantalla muy rápido–no responde, me sale el buzón de mensaje.

–Busquemos por donde salir, yo subiré y ustedes irán a ver en el sótano–las dos voltearon hacia mí como si estuviera ebrio–¿está bien? –ellas asintieron.

Comencé a subir las escaleras y las chicas fueron al sótano de la Biblioteca, dejé de escuchar sus pasos cuando llegué al segundo piso. Caminé hacia una puerta de color blanco que estaba al lado de una estantería de libros, tomo el pomo y tambien está cerrada, la pateo varias veces pero no abrió, busco algo puntiagudo, volteo hacia un escritorio, reviso los cajones y hay una llave doy vuelta y me dirijo a la puerta de color blanco, coloco la llave, intento girar pero no gira.

–Rayos.–Me acuerdo de la puerta principal, corro hacia las escaleras y bajo rápidamente–Rukia, Matsumoto, vengan encontré una llave– me acerco a la puerta principal introduzco la llave y giro, una media sonrisa se siente en mi cara.

Ellas no vienen.

–Joder, tendré que ir a buscarlas.–Me encaminé hacia el sótano y miércoles, estas escaleras parecen un precipicio. Llegué al final de las escaleras y suspiré, cuando enfoco mi mirada veo a Matsumoto tendida en el suelo con Rukia.

Creo que Rukia está herida, corro hacia ellas rápidamente.

–¿Qué le pasó?

–Estábamos bajando y al pisar la tabla se rompió y se le clavó en la pierna, te llamé pero no me respondías.

–Maldición, podrían dejar de hablar y llevarme a un hospital–Rukia hizo una mueca de dolor.–Rápido.

Para estar herida de esa forma, parecía muy serena; no grita o chilla.

–Bien, Matsumoto, tú toma sus cosas, yo la cargaré, ¿lista?– Rukia asintió–Aquí vamos.–Tomé a Rukia en mis brazos y subí la escalera, me imaginé que subirla sería peor que bajarla pero llegué velozmente, al final caminé hacia la puerta y luego me dirigí a el estacionamiento de la escuela, pero enseguida me acuerdo de que lo dejé estacionado en el frente de la escuela, doy vuelta atrás y apresuro el paso. Derrepente siento algo caliente en mi brazo derecho, la sangre de Rukia corre por mi brazo, me apresuro un poco más, por fin llegamos al auto.

–Matsumoto apúrate.–Introduzco a Rukia en el auto, me dirijo al lado del conductor, escucho la puerta de la parte de atrás la cerrarse. Enciendo el auto y arranco.

Sí, esto fue muy rápido, si alguien se dio cuenta de lo que sucedió, no lo noté, si alguien nos llamó, no lo escuché sólo seguí mi instinto.

Tomo una vía que va directo al hospital central, manejo lo más veloz que puedo, incluso creo me salto varias luces de semáforos, miro a Rukia y noto que mientras seguramente yo manejaba, Matsumoto le hizo un torniquete, Rukia tiene los ojos cerrados y respira pesadamente, pasan unos cuantos minutos al fin llegamos. Estaciono y enseguida me dirijo al lado de Rukia, la tomo en mis brazos y me adentro en hospital. Matsumoto empieza a gritar:

–¡Un médico por favor, un médico!

–¿Qué le pasó? –un doctor apareció.

–Estábamos bajando unas escaleras, al pisar un tabla se quebró y se le clavó en la pierna. ella–Hice un gesto hacia Matsumoto–Sacó el trozo y le hizo un torniquete.

¡Maldición, que haga algo rápido!

–Traigan una camilla de inmediato, yo soy el doctor Ryuken Ishida, vamos colocala allí.

–¿Ishida?–pregunto yo.

–Sí, ¿por qué?–Levanta una ceja mientras dejé a Rukia en la camilla.

A Rukia la revisan ahí muy rápido, le colocan algunas cosas. Se la llevan, por un momento pienso en entrar, pero luego me doy cuenta que me sacarán, o tratarán de echarme y será peor. Matsumoto está preocupada, no hace sus bromas de siempre, ha estado muy callada,se aleja a otro sitio.

–No, por nada.–Contesto al doctor.

Vaya vaya, pero qué sorpresa. Dejaré eso para después, tengo que concentrarme en Rukia.

–¿Son ustedes familiares de la paciente?–Pregunta.

Se llevan a Rukia, por un momento pienso en entrar, pero luego me doy cuenta que me sacarán, o tratarán de echarme será peor. Matsumoto está preocupada, no hace sus bromas de siempre, ha estado muy callada.

–Sí.–Miento.

Ni de broma diré que no. Él me mira como si supiera que miento, finalmente asiente y se va.

–Bien, esperen aquí que se les avisará cuando esté bien.

Se adentraron a un cuarto. Mientras la cara de Rukia se alejaba yo sentía algo raro, pero enseguida se me concentré en creer que estaría bien. camino en busca de Matsumoto, la encuentro sentada, hay en una mesa y al parecer está muy nerviosa.

–¿Cómo está?–Pregunta.

–No te preocupes estará bien, sólo fue un rasguño, seguro que sólo tendrá una simple cicatriz.–Digo para tranquilizarla al notar su estado.

–Sí, bueno, me preocupa porque tiene esa enfermedad en los huesos y si le pasa algo malo en la pierna o...

Sé lo de la enfermedad, no sé cómo pero en la escuela muchos lo saben, además de que Rukia no lo niega.

–No le pasará nada.–Quiero creer yo también.

Pasa el rato, mucho rato, ¿qué rayos nadie piensa salir a decirnos algo?

Pasé todo ese tiempo de brazos cruzados y moviendo mi pierna derecha desesperadamente, metiéndome en la cabeza que ella estaría bien. Observo la hora: 6:46 pm. Me levanto para ir a buscar un café, camino hacia el lugar donde está un envase que dice "café caliente", me encamino hacia el cafetín del hospital para comprarme un café, recuerdo a Matsumoto y entonces le pido dos cafés a la señora que atiende.

Pago, y me los llevo hacia donde se encuentra la rubia.

Doy un trago al mío.

–Prrrrff, esto sabe horrible. Le preguntaré a Matsumoto si lo querrá.–Dejo mi envase aún con un poco de él adentro, camino hacia la mesa donde está, se le nota que está cansada–Toma te traje este café. No está muy bueno.–Advierto.

Ella hace una seña de que no le importa.

–Gracias.–lo acerca su boca y espero que lo escupa, pero ni una sola gota sale de su boca–hmn está–acercó dos dedos a su boca– buenísimo, igual al que hace mi tío.

Con razón no le hizo nada.

–De nada.–tomo asiento, pero justo al sentarme veo que viene el papá de Ishida y me vuelvo levantar–¿Tiene algo fracturado?, ¿va a estar bien?–hice mis preguntas pos más rápido que pude.

¿Y si la caída le hizo algún daño grave?

–Para comenzar, la chica está fuera de peligro, sólo le suturamos unos puntos para cerrar la herida, pero tuvimos unos pequeños problemas por la perdida de sangre, pero que se arreglaron de inmediato, así que está bien, pueden pasar, es la habitación 215.–Colocó sus manos en los bolsillos de la bata blanca y se marchó.

–Pasaré yo primero.– dijo Matsumoto.

Asentí, ella es más cercana que yo, está en su derecho.

Al cabo de unos minutos que parecieron eternos salió, Matsumoto con una sonrisa de estar muy satisfecha.

Se quedó en la puerta y me llamó con la mano.

Al parecer Rukia la ha tranquilizado.

–Bien, Rukia me iré, pero sólo porque me has convencido. Nos vemos mañana, portate bien Rukia, adiós chocolatín.–Se despedía desde la puerta.

–Estaré bien, puedes irte, debes irte.–Escuché casi entrando.

Entré y Rukia tiene media sonrisa, yo intente no sonreír. Pero no pude, me alegra el verla bien.

–Parece que tienes una maldición, ¿no crees?–Dije y ella rió.

–Sí, al parecer al estar al lado tuyo me pasan las peores cosas de mi vida.– me senté a su lado su sonrisa desapareció y creo que se ruborizó–Bueno, debes estar cansado.

–Sí y mucho, creo que hasta podría quedarme a dormir contigo aquí.

¿Cómo es que nos tratamos como si fuéramos viejos amigos, o...?

–No, no puedes ¡muévete!–al ella empujarme, no sé cómo pero en vez de alejarme de alguna su cara quedó cerca de la mía, sentí como mi estomago se achicó y mi respiración sonaba entrecortada.

Me acerqué aún más hasta sentir sus labios cálidos contra los míos. El instinto me llevó a intensificar el beso, derrepente se escucha una voz:

–¿Rukia...?–El mismo chico pelirojo que la detuvo en la pelea con Orihime.

Y él llega aquí justo en este momento...

 **Esta historia continúa en el próximo capítulo.**

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Gracias a las personas que me dejaron reviews y a _**Gene15**_ por aguantarme tantos horrores. Nunca es tarde para advertir que el fanfic contiene **OC** y **OoC** , se me había pasado por alto.

Bueno bueno, espero que les haya gustado el capi. Hasta luego, esperaré sus reviews, recuerden que se aceptan correcciones en ellos, serán bien recibidas, chao.


	4. Capítulo 4

_**Sonriéndole a la vida**_

Por Byakuya13

 _Capítulo 4_

Al estar hablando por unos momento con Matsumoto ella se despidió y me dijo que iría a llamar a Ichigo se asomo en la puerta y escuche lo que le dijo, al cabo de unos segundos entro Ichigo me dijo que tenia una maldición y ambos reímos charlamos un poco más. Le dije que si estaba cansado y me respondió que si, él se sentó a mi lado y por moverlo para que se levantara, nuestras caras quedaron casi unidas. Por un momento nos quedamos viendo las caras pero después el me beso y luego intensifico más el beso duramos unos segundos más hasta que escuche la puerta abrirse, y en el umbral de la puerta estaba parado Renji.

—Rukia—se quedó parado en la puerta, luego se acercó rápidamente y sostuvo a Ichigo por el cuello tirándolo al piso—alejate de ella—alzo un puño y cuando lo iba a golpear Ichigo le detuvo el puño cerca de su cara.

—Aléjate tú—dijo Ichigo.

—Ya, los dos deténganse —grité, de pronto mi hermano apareció mi vista se quedo fija en él al igual que los dos chicos que hace un momento estaban discutiendo.

—¿Qué esta pasando aquí? —su voz fría hizo que los chicos se alejaran—. ¿Me van a contestar?

—No pasa nada hermano—dije para evitar otra discusión.

—¿Nada?, ¿Y que hacía este tan cerca de ti?

—Sólo...

—¿Sólo qué Rukia? —Preguntó mi hermano.

—Sólo estaba sacando una basura de mi ojo—mentí mientras me señala el ojo.

—Bien espero que solo haya sido eso—volteo hacía Renji y luego hacía Ichigo—espero que esto no vuelva a suceder—le dijo a Renji—en cuanto a usted sólo le daré las gracias—le dijo a Ichigo—puede retirarse.

Ichigo camino para salir del cuarto y rosando el hombro con el de Renji supe que eso no quedaría en el pasado y sabiendo como es Renji de que no se queda una, peor.

—Renji, también tu retirate—Renji salio sin decir una palabra y Byakuya al escuchar la puerta cerrarse detrás de el se acerco a mi pero no tanto mantuvo la misma posición que tenia cuando entró —Rukia quiero que te alejes de ese chico.

—¿Que?

Byakuya se fijo en mi y se que no debía haber dicho eso

—Esto solo te mantendrá en problemas como los de hoy—vaya, ya veo que se entero de lo de esta mañana—espero que te alejes y por favor intenta arreglar lo que paso hoy, ¿entendiste?—asentí y el se fue, pase mis manos por la cara.

Dos pesados días pasaron como si no estuviera en ellos, pero a pesar de todo lo pesado que fueron recibí varios mensaje de Matsumoto de que le contara todo lo que paso con Ichigo en el momento en que ella se fue pero no le quise responder porque solo pensaba en que ese chico que apenas conocía me había besado. Pero no lo podía negar, me habia gustado el beso. Escuche vibrar el celular y en la pantalla dice—numero desconocido— tome el celular y lo deslice hacia la gaveta de la mesita de noche.

Aun así después de varias llamadas que no conteste seguían llamando pero después de un momento dejaron de sonar y lo ultimo que se escucho fue el sonido de un mensaje de voz. Me levante y busque el teléfono en la gaveta y decía 05 llamadas perdidas y un mensaje nuevo, solo abrí el mensaje.

 _Lo siento por haberte causado problemas, no era mi intensión espero me disculpes. Después de todo fue mi culpa y lo lamento demasiado por haberte causado problemas. Esperare tu respuesta._

Definitivamente sabia a quien le pertenecía la voz, Ichigo. No sabia si contestar, por que las ganas de contestar el mensaje eran muchas y por otra parte no quería porque mi hermano me había dicho que me alejara de el. Al final no conteste el mensaje y me recosté para quedarme dormida.

Pasaron las semanas y solo podía pensar en que momento me iba a tragar la tierra, pues con las cosas ocurridas los días anteriores no me quedaban ganas ni de levantarme, además de que tenia que andar con muletas me molestaba que cada vez que intentaba hablar con Renji el me evadía y eso me molestaba. Matsumoto paso todo el día hablando de unos nuevos chicos que si inscribirían al final del lapso en esta escuela pero eso no me importaba, lo que me importaba era arreglar las cosas con Renji. Estuve fuera de mi cuerpo (Metaforicamente), en todas las clases e incluso el receso de una hora que nos dieron lo que para mi fue otro desastre. Pues un chico se le cayo la bandeja y el jugo mojo mis pies y el pantalón de Matsumoto.

Salí y en la estaba Ichigo sentado en el capo del auto, pensé que estaba esperando a otra persona pero no era así se levanto y empezó acercarse a mí y a Matsumoto. Se detuvo enfrente como un gran paredón naranja.

—¿Porque te alejas de mí?—Lo intente esquivar pero me sostuvo por el brazo—¿Porqué te alejas? ¿Acaso mi beso no te gusto?—Ahora quien apretaba mi brazo era Matsumoto. No sabia que decir me quede congelada ante la ultima pregunta que hizo, no solo por eso si no que estaba a mi lado Matsumoto y esto requeriría más preguntas.

—No—no supe que más decir y me dolía decir eso, sacudí mi brazo pero el no me soltaba—¿Puedes soltarme? Me estas haciendo daño.—el me soltó y camine aun sosteniéndome de Matsumoto y la muleta. Llame desesperadamente a mí hermano para que me viniera a buscar pero no atendía.

—¿Lo besaste?—Y así empezó el cuestionario de preguntas y para completar comenzó a llover—¿Cómo estuvo? Salivoso, romanticón o de esos piquitos que te derriten como mantequilla en sartén.

Quería reírme de todas las cosas locas que decía Matsumoto en ese momento, pero solo me deje mojar con la lluvia y respondí:

—Si me beso, pero solo fue un beso, nada más solo eso.

—Ui, no me digas que no te gusto porque ese "si me beso"—Matsumoto dijo teatralmente —sonó muy pero muy alegre.

—¿Podríamos hablar de otra cosa? Como por ejemplo de quien nos va venir a buscar.

—No te preocupes ya hable con mi tío y nos vendrá a buscar—uff que bueno.

—Oye llevo mucho tiempo conociéndote y nunca he visto a tu tío, ¿Cómo es el?—pregunte para cambiar el tema del beso.

—Bueno, en realidad el no es mi tío solo me ayudo con lo de estudiar y otras cosas pero te emocionaría mucho conocerlo.

Pasamos el momento en que llegaba el tío de Matsumoto a recogernos charlando de lo difícil que era los exámenes que venían para esta semana. El tiempo paso en un santiamén y al fin llego el tío de Matsumoto, subimos y noto que tiene el cabello blanco _y es flacucho, debe tener como unos ochenta años_ , el voltea y me doy cuenta de que no es un anciano tiene como 23 o 25 años, pensé que tenia el cabello blanco por lo viejo.

—¿Y quien es la chica? — su voz sonaba relajada y estaba sonriendo.

—Oh ella es Rukia Kuchiki, la chica que te conté anteriormente—hice una reverencia en forma de saludo y volvió a sonreír.

—Yo soy Gin. Ichimaru Gin, llámame Gin.

Pasamos el viaje a casa riendo y charlando de tonterías, el tío de Matsumoto paro en una tienda y compro unos dulces de gomas y jugos. Seguimos riendo hasta que llegamos a mi casa, abrí la puerta, me despedí y di las gracias. Pero antes de llegar a la puerta Matsumoto grito por la ventana:

—Espero que me cuentes todo mañana— volteo y estaba haciendo cosas con las manos, parecían serpientes tragándose no entendí hasta que recordé la charla que tuvimos anteriormente.

Enseguida subí al cuarto para ducharme con agua tibia porque esta ropa mojada me iba a dar seguramente hipotermia, con lo fría que estaba hasta la persona más caliente se muere del frío. Me quite la ropa y como ya previamente había puesto a llenar la bañera pero decidí introducirme en la ducha para "borrar" todas las cosas que pasaron ayer.

Decidí que pasaría este fin de semana con Matsumoto acampando con su tío (Que no parecía su tío, más bien como que su hermano). Mientras intentaba despejar la mente no me pude olvidar de Renji ya que es mi mejor amigo tendría que arreglar las cosas con el pero el problema sería que el me lograra escuchar. Por otra parte estaba Matsumoto con lo del beso que por su puesto ni loca le conté lo que sucedió. Pase el sábado y el domingo pensando y reventándome el cerebro de tanto pensar en como haría para recuperar mi amistad. De todas maneras paso el lunes, martes y miércoles y nada que Renji aparecía. Le habría pasado algo por mi culpa. Había tantas cosas en mi cabeza que me dormí esa misma de miércoles sin cenar.

Matsumoto me dijo que ya que hacia varios días que no salíamos a comer algo delicioso, decidí invitarla esta noche para que durmiera aquí pero le dije también que si podía convencer a Renji de que viniera también, ah que iba invitar a Tatsuki también. Alquilaría unas películas de terror y compraría mucha comida y varios dulces y bebidas.

A la tarde después de haber salido de la escuela me fui directo hasta un Supermercado que quedaba a dos cuadras de allí. Entre y fui directamente al chocolate tome muchas barras, pero me fije en unos chocolates en forma de conejo y creo que lo que mas había era eso. No crean que solo compre eso, claro que las cotufas y unas Coca-cola y después de salir de allí me fui a alquilar las películas. Habían muchas opciones pero tome solo tres El conjuro, Insidius y Cuando las luces se apagan.

Camino a la casa por que traje la cámara conmigo y como tenia un tiempo ya sin utilizarla me decidí a traerla hoy, tome muchas fotos de regreso a casa pero cuando falta poco para llegar lo veo parado a dos casas de la Mansión me acerco la más rápido que puedo y cuando voy llegando siento que la fatiga hace que mi cuerpo empiece a tambalearse intento apoyarme en la espalda de Renji pero solo lo logro rosar y el voltea cuando mi vista termina por nublarse.

No se cuantas horas estuve inconsciente pero creo que fueron al menos como diez horas por que ya es ta muy temprano. Intento levantarme pero me duele el cuerpo veo hacia la esquina del cuarto y esta mi hermano dormido en una silla, volteo hacia otra parte y esta Renji acostado el piso con solo una colcha. Saco mis doloridos pies del cubre camas para ir un momento al baño y noto que la herida esta un poco más curada.

—Rukia, despertaste—la voz de mi hermano sorprendido por haber despertado como si hubiera sido una eternidad, aunque todavía no se cuanto tiempo estuve dormida.

—Solo voy al cuarto de baño un momento, ya vuelvo—el me observo con una mirada de que no entendía el porque no me sentía tan mal, se que me lleve un golpe pero no creo que haya sido tan grave o ¿Sí?

Fui al cuarto baño y cuando regrese ya Renji no estaba dormido en el piso y tampoco estaba en el cuarto, creo que todavía intenta evitarme. Y mi hermano tampoco esta. Me quito la piyama y me coloco una ropa adecuada para salir a la sala. En ella me estaban esperando Tatsuki, Matsumoto, Hisana, Renji y Mi hermano Byakuya.

—¿Están todos bien?—logro decir entre toda la pesadez que está en la sala—hay algo que no se y por eso están así.

—¿Rukia, cuanto tiempo crees que... estuvistes dormida?—pregunta Hisana.

—No se quizás como diez horas, tal vez menos—alce mis hombros—no lose.

—Rukia tu...tu estuvistes casi dos semanas dormida o mejor dicho en coma.

Solo el silencio esta en apoderamiento de todos en ese instante yo intenta decir algo pero las palabras no salían.

 **Holaaa vuelvo por aquí con un nuevo capi para ustedes se que tenia mucho tiempo si actualizar pero es que primero era por los estudios y luego tuve otros inconvenientes pero les prometo actualizar otro capi lo más pronto posible. Chaoo y no olviden que aunque no se haya hecho canon el ICHIRUKI siempre lo seremos nosotros los IR\^-^/ .**

 **No se olviden de que se aceptan correcciones serán recibidas**


	5. Capítulo 5

**Disclaimer:** Bleach no me pertenece, es propiedad de Kubo Tite.

* * *

 **Sonriéndole a la vida**

 _Capítulo 5_

 **Rukia**

Me quedé sin palabras al escuchar lo que me dijo Hisana ¡casi dos semanas inconsciente! No podía creer lo que ella estaba diciéndome pero la cara de todos reflejaba que Hisana no me estaba mintiendo.

La atmósfera en ese momento se volvió pesada, mientras todos los presentes, sin excepción mía; de alguna manera no podían soltar una palabra.

Al fin tuve las agallas de decir:

—Está bien, creo...

—¿Está bien, Rukia? —Dijo Renji levantándose del sofá—. Creer que todo está bien no es estarlo, y aún más para ti, no debes tomarte nada a la lígera cuando yo... —se detuvo— nosotros nos preocupamos por ti —Colocó una mano en su frente.

—Es cierto Rukia, no debes... —Interrumpí a Tatsuki

—¿Creen que esto es fácil para mí? ¿Saber que voy a morir sin que ustedes ni nadie no puedan hacer nada? Yo no quiero quitarle muchos momentos a ustedes, los cuales podrían ser su futuro, para mi esto —señalé todo mi cuerpo— es una traba más que podría sólo durar meses y que luego de estar muerta todos pensarán que por qué esto me habría pasado a mí.

Me senté en una silla que estaba al frente de todos.

—Rukia, nosotros no pensaremos que nos quitaste tiempo, ni siquiera se nos pasa la idea de que tú vayas a... eso es difícil. Sólo que esta historia tuya podría cambiarnos —negué varias veces en dirección a Hisana.

—Yo no quiero que cambiarlos, quiero que cuando yo ya esté muerta todo sea como lo dejé como un rompecabezas sin armar, uno que no ha salido de su caja . —Tatsuki se levantó.

—Rukia, si es así, entonces yo no quiero ser parte de este rompecabezas. —tomó su chaqueta, (que por cierto me encanta) y se marchó dando un buen portazo.

—Sabes que yo estaré contigo, pase lo que pase —dijo Hisana tomándome de la mano.

—Yo igual, pero sólo si das unos chocolates extras. —Típico de Matsumoto.

—Sólo te voy a decir una cosa, no te enfades cuando te vuelva a evadir —la persona que yo menos pensaba que me iba a dejar sola en estas circunstancias; está cruzando la puerta en este preciso momento. Renji.

No encontré más nada que decir, así que sólo hice un simple bufido. En este momento me doy cuenta de que mi hermano sólo estuvo sentado con los brazos cruzados.

—Quiero saber cómo es que no está un doctor con un ustedes o por qué no estoy en la clínica.

—Bueno el doctor Ishida dijo que estaría bien tenerte en casa por si habías olvidado algo —respondió Hisana. Asentí y luego me levanté.

—Bueno me tengo que ir así que nos vemos. ¿Mañana en la escuela? —Asentí otra vez hacia Matsumoto.

Todo está tan extraño.

Volví ala escuela y todos sin excepción —desde los profesores hasta el último conserje— me miraban con lástima. Otros sólo susurraban cosas, claro que yo intenté no prestarles atención pero sólo una cosa no pude evadir. Había una nota pegada a mi casillero. (Acaso no sabían que existían celulares). Tomé la nota y la metí en mi mochila, seguramente ya todos la habían leído.

Caminé hacia la clase de Biología, pero no estaba preocupada por las clases que perdí , ya que Matsumoto le sacó una copia completa a su cuaderno para que lo estudiara todo sin excepción. Llegué a la puerta y me quedé parada pensando si entraba o no, pero cuando me iba a retirar choqué con un chico. Es de cabellos negros y tiene unos llamativos ojos; son de color azul verdoso.

—Lo siento, fue mi culpa —dijo él.

—Eh, no...mi... yo...culpa —y ahora qué estoy diciendo.

Él rió.

—¿Vas a... —señalo la puerta— pasar?

—Oh, sí claro.

Abrí la puerta y enseguida todas las miradas se dirigieron a nosotros dos.

—Tarde de nuevo, señor Shiba —dijo el profesor colocando sus lentes en la mesa—. Usted tambien, señorita Kuchiki. Parece que ambos tienen algo en común, pero no lo tomen como un alago, si siguen así van a tener problemas conmigo.

Lo que me faltaba. Pero al fin alguien no me muestra lástima. Y ahora que lo noto, el chico —ahora conocido como Shiba— tampoco lo hizo.

Caminé hacía mi puesto asignado, pero _él_ no está aquí. Me quedo sola en este experimento que ni siquiera sé de que trata porque esto no estaba anotado en la libreta de mi loca amiga.

Intenté lo que pude hasta que el chico con quien tropecé se sentó junto a mí.

—Hola, se me olvidó presentarme, soy Kaien Shiba —extendió su mano.

Es bastante simpático.

—Yo soy Rukia Kuchiki, encantada.

—Encantado, _Madame_ Rukia —él sonrío. Fue gracioso el modo en que dijo el final. Pero aún así no me reí.

—No, no me llames así.

—Oh, ¿prefiere m _y lady_? —Volteé—. Bien te llamaré Kia.

—Puedes llamarme por mi nombre, así sería más fácil.

—No, me gusta más Kia. Así te llamaré. ¿O prefieres Kia-chan? —preguntó.

Este chico es algo raro. Como que demasiado alegre y...

—Insisto en que por mi nombre está bien.

Al final siguió llamándome Kia.

La clase pasó con un centenar de preguntas, tanto del experimento, como las preguntas del chico Shiba. Finalmente culminé con el bendito experimento y las preguntas. No se qué nota obtendré, pero ojalá no sea tan mala.

Al terminar con el cuestionario del chico él me siguió hasta el comedor .

—¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

—¿Otra?.

—Bueno, sí, pero es que esta no tuve tiempo. Así que la voy hacer para salir de dudas rápido, es necesaria: ¿Quieres salir este sábado en la tarde?.

¿Qué?

—Wow. Espera, espera, te acabo de conocer hoy.

—Bueno, si pensamos que tengo varios días de conocerte podríamos salir. Además nos quedan los demás días para conocernos bien. De todas formas te digo: No he estado en la cárcel nunca. No fumo. No soy un peligro para la sociedad y mucho menos soy un asesino en serie. Ah, y tengo novia.

—¿Y me pides salir? ¿Qué clase de novio eres?

—Uno muy bueno. Si quieres puedes preguntarle a ella. Podría ir con nosotros —dijo así a la ligera.

—¿Qué? ¿Sales con otras chicas e incluso con tu novia al mismo tiempo? —Pregunto sorprendida.

¿De dónde salió este chico?

—Espera. ¿Tú crees que esto sería como una cita? Sé que soy extremadamente guapo, pero no engañaría a Miyako, no soy un imbécil. Te estoy invitando como una salida de amigos, algo casual. Sé que soy algo rápido, pero no puedo evitarlo. Me caes bien, siento como si fueras mi hermanita pequeña —se empieza a señalar el cabello—, mira incluso tenemos el cabello del mismo color.

Sonríe. Este chico está chiflado. ¿Hermanos? Más bien me parece que su cara es como la de alguien más.

—Aún así, creo que mejor no. Discúlpame pero no, no saldré contigo ni tu novia, ni tu abuela o tu perro incluso. —fue mi respuesta.

Él sonrió y dijo: —Bueno, seguiré intentando de nuevo. Nos vemos Kia.

Me revolvió el cabello y se marchó como si nada.

Uno de los momentos más extraños de mi vida.

Me senté en una mesa y saqué mi almuerzo. No tengo hambre. Empiezo a sacar mi jugo tetrapack, cuando estoy metiendo la pajilla por el pequeño agujero escucho:

—Hola —esa simple palabra se sintió como una montaña de hielo cayéndome encima y al mismo tiempo me sentí aliviada de alguna manera—. Veo que te encuentras mejor.

No nos habíamos visto desde nuestra discusión.

—Sí...Bueno... yo —Otra vez estaba nerviosa. No sé por qué exactamente. Pero no es por Ichigo. Había algo en él que me decía que no estaba furioso—. Sí estoy mejor.

—Qué bien—rascó su nuca—. ¿Quería saber si podría hablar contigo?

—¿Sobre qué? —Enseguida Subí la cabeza para verlo directo. Mi respuesta-pregunta fue un poco brusca y seca.

—Algo que me hicieron prometer —parecía que estaba conteniendo una maldición.

—¿Y qué tiene que ver eso conmigo?

—Por favor, Rukia, déjame decirte aunque sea, el porqué no me puedo alejar de ti —dice casi desesperado.

Pero soy cautelosa después de todo lo que ha pasado. Aún así, yo también quiero saber qué sucede entre nosotros. Aunque si tal vez él hace esto por...

—Bien, dímelo, pero antes debo preguntar. ¿Será porque soy una chica que morirá y sólo por eso uno de los chicos de los cuales más se habla en este instituto me está prestando atención?

—Rukia, no es eso yo...

—¿Sabes qué? Mejor dejémos todo como estaba —mis cambios de humor me estaban sirviendo de algo.

Mandar a la gente al diablo inesperadamente.

—¡Maldición, Rukia! —Todas las personas que estaban pasando a nuestro alrededor empezaron a susurrar y otros dejaron de hacer lo que hacían para mirarnos. Enseguida Ichigo me tomó del brazo sacándome del comedor y me dirigió a un pasillo donde no habia nadie—. Hice una promesa hace mucho tiempo a una persona; que si me volvía a enamorar no la dejaría ir como lo hice con ella —¿A qué se refiere? ¿De qué demonios habla?—. Sólo por eso no puedo dejarte ir, Rukia —Me tomó de ambos lados de mi rostro y me besó. Un profundo y cálido beso que casi hace que me derrita. No puedo negarlo, Ichigo me gusta. Y esto es demasiado rápido, lo sé. Sentí que una luz se reflejó de alguna parte y en ese momento él me dejó de besar—. ¿Ahora entiendes por qué no me puedo alejar de tí?

¿Yo también le gusto...? Un par de besos no da una respuesta a ello. Por otro lado, está lo que dijo hace un momento.

—¿Puedo saber quién era ella? —él negó con su cabeza y luego se alejó de mí.

—No puedo... —tragó con fuerza—. No pedo decirte por ahora, ¿Está bien? —Asentí. Lo comprendo, de alguna u otra forma no sé cómo, pero comprendo que no puede vaciarme todo así nada más. Será en otra oportunidad.

—Oh, pero qué tiernos son —escuché la voz de Orihime de pronto.

—¿Qué quieres, Orihime? —le preguntó Ichigo con expresión molesta y voz amenazante.

—¿Acaso no puedo tomar fotos de chicos besándose? —Sacó su celular, se acercó más y nos enseñó las fotos que tomó—. Será perfecta para el _blog_ de tu amiga. ¿No crees?

—Dame el celular, Orihime —ordenó Ichigo.

—¿Para qué? ¿No me digas que quieres borrar las fotos ?—rió un poco—. No se podrá así que... _Sorry_ —dicho esto se dió la vuelta, pero yo corrí un poco hasta que la alcancé. Le quité el celular de las manos tan rápido que parecía no estar segura de lo ocurrido—. Dame eso, pequeña zorra —enseguida cuando escuché eso, tiré el celular con tanta fuerza como pude al piso. La boca abierta de Orihime se cerró al tiempo en que ella se acercaba a mí. Alzó una mano para darme en la cara pero Ichigo la detuvo.

—Basta ya, Orihime.

—Suéltame, estúpido, voy a matarte.

—Eso es lo que te mereces; por estar escuchando conversaciones de los demás y aparte tomarnos fotos como una enferma —Ella se zafó del agarre de Ichigo nos miró de forma despreciativa y luego se fue pavoneándose hasta cruzar hacía el otro pasillo.

—Bien, volvamos para que termines tu comida y sigamos hablando —dijo Ichigo al voltearse, pero todavía estaba un poco furioso, se le notaba.

Volvimos a la mesa y nos discutimos lo de la loca de Orihime porque nadie sabría el porqué de sus actos; bueno, más bien sí; por Ichigo.

El andar caminando con Ichigo por todos lados me ponía nerviosa; pues que Renji nos mirara, o Matsumoto que sería peor aún. Luego de hablar de todo lo que había pasado estos días que estuve en cama, decidí preguntar algo:

—¿Por qué no estabas en la clase de Biología?

—Por mi auto, tuve que mandarlo a arreglar.

—¿Qué le pasó?

—Algún demente pasó y le pincho los neumáticos —creo saber quien fue ese demente.

—Hmm.

Me quedé pensando en lo que me dijo sobre esa chica de la que estuvo enamorado y dejó ir. ¿Espera? Él quiere decir que entonces se está enamorando de mí?

Salí de de mis pensamientos y lo miré; me observaba como habiendo tomado una decisión.

—Hace aproximadamente tres años y tres meses, yo salía con una chica—empezó de pronto, él me miró fijamente—. Senna, se llamaba Senna. Ella tenía la misma enfermedad que tú —sentí cómo se encogió mí estomago—, pero la diferencia es que ella sólo le quedaban máximo tres meses de vida. Ella me hizo prometerle antes de morir que, cuando encontrara a alguien que amara como la amé a ella no la dejara ir. Yo pasé casi todos sus últimos días con ella, pues cuando fui una tarde a su casa ella ya no estaba en este mundo, se había ido. Es sólo un resumen, pues es difícil hablar de ello. Sé que hace un momento dije que te lo contaría luego, pero será mejor que no me tome el tiempo a la ligera. Por eso te lo estoy diciendo así tan repentinamente después de habértelo negado hace un rato.

Me quedé sin palabras por un momento.

—Te agradezco que me lo contaras. Sé que no es nada fácil lo que pasaste; perder una persona muy importante para ti. Pero debes saber Ichigo que lo que viene es más difícil si te quedas junto a mí. Esta enfermedad no tiene cura, voy a morir. Y yo lo último que quiero es hacerte volver a pasar por algo tan doloroso como eso. Así que será mejor que seamos amigos y nada más, tal vez te parezca una locura, no lo sé. Y también sé que sentimos algo más que amistad, pero es demasiado pronto para saber si es amor realmente. Entonces permanezcamos juntos, como amigos. Porque sé que si te digo que te alejes no lo harás.

Él sintió.

—Si puedo permanecer a tu lado, entonces eso está bien.

Comí un poco de mi almuerzo porque Ichigo me forzó. Después que me contó lo de esa chica, las cosas cambiaron, empiezo a comprenderlo por completo.

* * *

Al despertar el día siguiente, me duché y luego de vestirme me alisté para irme a la escuela. al bajar noto que mi hermano y Hisana están hablando, pero al darse cuenta de que estoy allí se hace un silencio nada agradable.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunte nerviosa.

—Eh, Rukia tu hermano y yo estábamos pensando en... en —parecía que no podía terminar su oración.

—Sacarte del Instituto —Terminó la frase mi hermano.

 **Esta historia continúa en el próximo capítulo.**

* * *

 _Holaa. Ante todo, gracias por los reviews y los ánimos que me dan. Este es el último capítulo por este año, espero subir otro capítulo a principios de enero, no es seguro, pero es lo que hasta ahora me propongo._

 _Gracias a mi beta por corregir este capítulo._

 _Pasen una feliz navidad, hasta luego._


	6. Capítulo 6

**Disclaimer:** Bleach no me pertenece, es propiedad de Kubo Tite.

* * *

 **Sonriéndole a la vida**

Capítulo 6

 **Rukia**

Esta vez sí estaban a punto de sobrepasarse, no quería dejar de ir al instituto, no justo cuando mi vida está mejorando a pesar de la enfermedad que llevo dentro de mí. No pueden hacerme esto, no puedes hacerme esto hermano.

—No te vayas a enojar, Rukia. Estamos de acuerdo Hisana y yo con esta decisión y no desistiremos.

—Pero yo no lo estoy, ustedes no pueden...

—Sí podemos Rukia, y ya la desicion está tomada, no se hablara más de este tema. —Mi hermano se levanto y se dirigió a su cuarto.

—Hisana...

—Rukia no puedo hacer nada, sabes muy bien que tu situación no te permitirá estar tanto tiempo junto a nosotros y las cosas que te podrían ocurrir si no está nadie contigo en esos momentos de recaídas pueden ser muy graves. —Se levantó y se marchó.

No lo podía creer, ellos me estaban terminando de matar alejándome de lo poco que me queda. Me dirigí a mi cuarto y aún un poco molesta y desconcertada, me mantuve firme. Estuve pensando varias cosas sobre lo que mi hermano me había dicho, cuánto tiempo más duraría en el instituto. Di muchas vueltas en mi cama hasta quedarme dormida.

* * *

 _Otra vez estoy en una silla de ruedas, intento pararme de la silla pero no puedo, pero siento cada movimiento, no entiendo cómo me puede pasar esto, escucho voces, es Ichigo. ¿Qué hará aquí?_

— _Espero que no te levantes pronto._

— _Yo tambien._

— _Yo tambien . —Todos mis amigos seguían repitiendo lo mismo me estaba asustando, cerré los ojos y se detuvieron._

 _Ya no estaba en el mismo lugar. ¿Donde estaré ahora?_

— _Pobre chico, se veía que la quería—decía Tatsuki_

— _Sí_ _—_ _contestó Hisana._

 _Me alejé de allí dándole vuelta a las ruedas de la silla con ayuda de su control automático. Hay una urna, Ichigo está parado observándola. Me acerco a la urna y cuando me doy cuenta ya no estoy en la silla. Estoy parada detrás de Ichigo vestida de blanco._

 _Me asomo en la caja de madera y yo estoy allí, ¡cómo pero si estoy parada aquí! Doy varios pasos hacia atrás._

— _Ichigo —me giro hacia él—. Estoy aquí, soy yo._

El sonido de el teléfono me despierta, lo tomo enseguida.

—¿Hola, quién habla?—pregunté aún somnolienta y asustada por tal pesadilla. Vi el teléfono y aún no había atendido, deslice el dedo por la pantalla para atender—. ¿Hola, quién habla? —repetí.

No estaba registrado el número.

—Soy yo, Renji —sonaba un poco raro— ¿Te desperté?

—Está bien, no te preocupes. ¿Que me querías decir?

—Bueno... yo... ¿Quieres ir a comer algo o salir algún lugar? ¿Quizás hacer las dos cosas? —no respondí—. ¿Rukia?

—Oh, sí, sí claro me alistaré.

—Bien, yo pasaré por ti.

Cuando Renji llegó yo estaba sentada en las escaleras de la casa esperándolo, observando como el atardecer caía lentamente, pensaba que cada rayo de sol era como mi vida terminando uno cada a segundo. Renji se acercó, traía una cazadora, una franela con una frase en inglés y unos jeans negros.

—¿Estás lista? —Preguntó cuando estuvo frente de mí.

—Oh, sí claro. ¿A dónde íremos? —Estiré las mangas de mi suéter morado cubriendo más allá de mis muñecas.

—Será una sorpresa. —Sonrió

—Espero que sea muy buena.

—¿Qué, acaso no confías en mis lugares? —Alcé mis hombros en un gesto no saber. Una broma.

Caminamos hasta llegar a un parque que tenía un extenso lago, y me fijé que más allá había un parque de atracciones. Seguimos la andanza riendo y contando historias, incluso reviviendo muchas cosas que yo había hecho de pequeña con Renji. Cuando estábamos cerca de un muelle él dice:

—Bueno, es aquí.

—¿Es en serio? —dije colocando una cara malhumorada para hacerle creer de que no había agradado su sorpresa—. Ja. Caíste, vamos hay que divertirnos —salí corriendo hacia donde estaban vendiendo los tickets.

—Bien. ¿ A donde quieres ir primero, montaña rusa o tiro al blanco?

—Montaña rusa.

Me dirigí corriendo hacia la montaña rusa mientras Renji venía caminando lentamente, le entregamos los tickets al encargado de la máquina giratoria y esperamos a que se detuviera y nos subimos. Dimos varias vueltas en la montaña rusa, y en la ultima pensé que iba a vomitar pero no lo hice, pero al bajarnos vomité cerca de los pies de el chico que hace un momento yo le habia entregado los tickets de entrada.

Me sentí avergonzada pero el muchacho no armó un escandalo, así que me disculpé y caminé huyendo de ahí. Renji me siguió.

—¿Estás bien? —Renji sonaba un poco preocupado cuando paré en algún punto.

—Sí, sólo me mareé un poco —me pasó un pañuelo y me limpie la boca, pero el sabor amargo seguía en mi boca.

Fuimos y buscamos algo para beber para enjuagar mi boca y desvanecer el mal sabor. Pero no estaba dispuesta a echar a perder el momento porque sabía muy bien que esta era la forma de Renji disculparse.

Encontramos un puesto de bebidas y no había agua sino puras gaseosas y jugos, por lo que me decidí por una gaseosa de cola. Me sentó bien, Renji no compró nada para él y le dije que fuéramos al puesto de los tiros.

Renji se estuvo riendo de mí todo el camino hacia el lugar de tiro al blanco para aligerar la cuestión, pero noté que aún estaba tenso por lo del vómito en la montaña rusa.

—Si gano, ¿qué me darías? —Preguntó Renji al el señor. Era un poco extraño por cierto.

—Lo que usted elija. Son cinco oportunidades por tickets.

Renji le entrego uno. Miramos los pinos que había que golpear y notamos que no era nada del otro mundo. Pero podría ser divertido y no habría vómitos después de hacerlo, seguro.

Renji tomó las cinco pelotas de béisbol, me entregó tres para que las aguantara mientras él hacía los primeros lanzamientos. Se colocó en posición y lanzó, pero falló, me miró y reí. Volvió a lanzar otra vez y tiró nuevamente dándole a las botellas plásticas quedando sólo una de ellas.

Le entregué dos pelotas, respiró y me guiñó un ojo, cuando hizo el tiro acertó dándole a la botella.

—Bien, elija —habían unos monos horribles, un león, dos cebras y un conejo mediano.

—¿Cuál quieres? —Él preguntó.

—Bueno... yo... el conejo —el señor tomó el conejo y me lo entregó.

—Espero que les vaya bien en su relación —dijo el señor.

— Sólo somos amigos —respondió Renji.

—Lo siento...

—No se preocupe. —Dije y caminamos lejos de allí.

—¿Quieres comer algo? —él se detuvo enfrente mío pero al instante siguió caminando de espaldas hacia mí.

Yo iba detrás.

—Bien, ¿qué tal una hamburguesa? —se que no la puedo comer, pero nadie lo sabrá, más que sólo Renji—. Pero antes, ¿me podrías decir la hora?

—Oh sí, son... las siete y doce. Bueno, vamos.

Nos dirigimos a un lugar cerca de allí donde vendían comida rápida, ordenamos las hamburguesa y unas bebidas. Comimos y hablamos sobre temas banales, pero todavía había una cortina extraña entre ambos, a la cual no sabía atribuir. Cuando terminamos de comer, inmediatamente nos dirigimos a mi casa, ninguno de los dos dijimos nada en todo el camino. Cuando llegamos, Renji se detuvo enfrente mío de nuevamente.

—Rukia...

—¿Sí?

Renji se acercó con mucha agilidad, tanta como para tomarme por sorpresa. Me acercó colocando sus manos sobre mis mejillas y juntó sus labios con los míos dándome un beso. Yo no podía moverme, no podía procesar lo que Renji estaba haciendo. Finalmente me alejé.

—¿Estás loco? —dije pasándome una mano por la boca. Como tratando de borrarlo, no sé.

—No, Rukia, si estuviera loco no hubiese echo eso.

—No lo vuelvas a hacer.

—¿Por que?, ¿por Byakuya? Yo se lo puedo decir.

—No es por mi hermano.

—¿Entonces por quién, Rukia?

—Rukia. ¿Qué haces con este tipo? —la voz de Ichigo hizo que se me erizara la piel.

Volteé lentamente, para ver, y sabía que lo que vería, su cara enfada.

—¿Ichigo que haces aquí?

—No lo puedo creer, entonces Orihime tenía Razón: estabas con él.

Aunque yo podía responder la pregunta que me hizo, la dejé así, al aire, porque yo me tenía mis propias interrogantes. ¿Cuándo Orihime me había visto con Renji?

—¿Y cómo es que aún Orihime tiene tú numero?

—Eso no importa.

—Oh, y que yo haya salido con un amigo importa —sé que eso le dolería a Renji, pero yo sólo podía pensar en él como en un amigo. Sólo eso, no más de allí. Espero que Ichigo no lo haya visto besándome.

—Aléjate de ella —le dijo Ichigo a Renji.

—No tú, aléjate de ella.

—¡Los dos se pueden callar! —Estallé y luego me quedé petrificada con la voz de mi hermano Byakuya.

—¿Qué está sucediendo? —la voz fría me salvaba de esta discusión por hoy, pero mañana seguirían las preguntas.

Después de todo lo que he y sigo pasando, lo que menos quiero es distanciarme de alguno de ellos. ¿Pero y si la solución para que ambos dejen de odiarse y que mi partida no les afecte tanto fuera alejarme de ellos?

 _Continuará..._

* * *

 _Saludos a aquellos que esperaron mucho, pero como les había dicho, no sabía si publicaría en enero o en otro de los meses atrás. Pero aquí está, corto pero hecho y con un poco más de drama. (?) Gracias a los nuevos lectores y a los viejos por los reviews anteriores._

 _Les agradezco por esperar, sin más que decir, se despide este poco constante pero fiel servidor._

 _Ciao._


End file.
